In certain applications there is a need to transmit electrical signals from two concentric tubes to a measuring device. One particular application is in an aircraft where the amount of fuel in a cell is determined by measuring the capacitance between two concentric tubes which extend into the fuel cell. There are a plurality of cells on any single aircraft. Depending upon the type of aircraft and the nature and size of the cells containing fuel, the concentric tubes may be varying diameters and the spacing between the tubes may vary. Also, any set of concentric tubes may be bent and may have varied spacing. Connectors are known that have a frame mounted on the outer tube with an arcuate shield member between the frame and the arcuate outer surface of the outer tube and spaced therefrom. The arcuate shield member reduces stray capacitance between connector wires and is complementary to the outer tube having a limited range of curvature resulting in the need to have a series of connectors depending upon the degree of curvature of the outer cylinder. The inner tube is also electrically connected through an opening in the outer tube. The electrical leads from the set of inner and outer tubes are brought to terminals on the frame for subsequent connection to the fuel gauge having a sensor to measure the capacitance. The frame and connectors are also bulky requiring space for mounting and access. This contributes to additional weight in an environment where weight is a major design consideration.
Thus, there is a need for a simple electrical connector which is lightweight, compact, easy to install, and adaptable to tubes of varying sizes and curvature with varying spacing between the set of inner and outer tubes.